Not As Crazy As You Think
by mischiefmanaged66
Summary: Never in a million years did Hermione think she would fall for Fred Weasley, but after getting to know him more, she realizes he just might be the one for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Every one of them belongs to JK Rowling, and the plotline of this story is based of her ideas.**

**I really have no idea where I'm going with this story yet, but please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What a sad excuse for a snowman," laughed Harry Potter. "I mean, look at it! The hat can hardly stay on its head!"<p>

"It's not _that_ bad! He has a nice smile!" argued Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley tried to contain his laughter. "Are we both looking at the same snowman? "

The three friends all laughed as the carrot nose drooped and fell off the snowman's face, landing in the fresh snow below.

It was a stereotypical winter day; fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky and creating a thick blanket of snow on the ground and on the roofs of the Hogwarts Castle. The air was so cold, you could see your breath. Many students were outside starting snowball fights and building igloos, like the Muggles did. Everyone was enjoying the first snowy day of the year.

As Hermione was watching her friends Cho and Lavender make snow angels down the hill, she heard Ron yelp. She spun around and saw a huge, icy snowball clinging to the back of Ron's neck.

Ron's twin older brothers, Fred and George, were heaving with laughter as Ron tried to scrape the snow off.

"Merlin, did you see his face, Freddie!"

"I'll never forget it!" Fred could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard.

"You two are cruel! Don't you have anything better to do?" Hermione asked them, putting her hand on her hips.

"Come on, Hermione, we were just having some fun. Lighten up, why don't you?" said Fred.

"Why don't you two," Hermione, glancing in the direction of some younger students.. "Just go play with all the first years over there. You can have a good snowball war with them."

"It's alright. We'd much rather stay here and build wonderful snowmen with the three of you," said George, elbowing Fred and grinning.

"Really, you should go play with people that have the same mindset as you."

"No need to be rude, Hermione," Fred said. "Why don't we all think of a game to play together, then?"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ron was still trying to get some snow out of his hair.

"Sure, why not?" Harry told them.

"Alright, let's think of something entertaining…"

"What about truth or dare?"

"Oh, please," Hermione interrupted. "Honestly, who plays that anymore?"

"We do," the twins said in unison.

_Should've known_ Hermione thought.

"I wouldn't mind playing," said Harry.

"I'll give it a try," Ron added.

The twins, looking satisfied that everyone liked their game suggestion, joined the trio by their sad snowman.

"So who wants to go first?" George asked.

No one volunteered.

"How about Harry?" Ron suggested.

Harry gave Ron a dirty look, but didn't object.

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth."

George smirked. "Are you enjoying Cho today? She's been doing a lot of leg spreading, making all those snow angels with Lavender over there. You must be very pleased."

Harry turned as red as tomato and stared at his feet. He didn't answer his question.

"C'mon, Harry, you have to answer," Ron insisted.

"I swear I'm going to get you for all this," Harry muttered to Ron. Hermione was enjoying watching Harry blush of embarrassment. He almost never got embarrassed like this.

"Well, what's the answer, Harry?"

"I can't say I haven't taken notice of her…"

The twins burst out with laughter, and so did Ron. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look, but couldn't help but laughing a bit herself. Harry looked mortified.

When the Weasleys collected themselves after a good few minutes of laughing uncontrollably, the game started up again.

"Alright, Hermione," Fred said. "Truth or dare?"

"I didn't volunteer."

"That's alright. You're going anyway."

Hermione scowled as Fred grinned from ear to ear.

She sighed. "Alright, dare."

Fred thought for a moment, wanting to come up with the perfect dare. After eliminating some options, he came to a decision.

"I dare you," he started. "To go into the Forbidden Forest." He pointed down to where the edge of the field met the entrance to the dark, foreboding forest.

"And do what, exactly?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fred froze. He hadn't thought of something specific for her to do when she got in. He began to run through options in his mind again.

Harry, Ron and George were getting impatient and almost felt like quitting when Fred finally came up with the rest of the dare.

He faced Hermione. "I dare you to go into the Forbidden Forest and find a unicorn."

"That is the stupidest…"

"You still have to do it, no matter how stupid it is," Fred reminded her

"Fine," Hermione said, glaring at him. "But you're coming with me."

**Please review and tell me what I can do to improve! Let me know if you'd like me to continue with this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc., etc.**

**This chapter was much easier to write, and there's definitely a lot more action than in the last chapter. The next chapter might not come as soon since the storyline just got a little more complex, but it'll be up relatively soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>George gaped at his twin, who was frozen in shock. Hermione's request had caught everyone, even Ron and Harry, by surprise.<p>

After taking a minute to think of a response to her demand, Fred found the right phrase to use, which would hopefully make Hermione think twice about asking him.

"Well that wouldn't be fair, would it? I can't do the dare _with_ you. I'm only allowed to _give _the dare _to _you."

Hermione pondered this.

"True," she said. "But you never said at the beginning of the game that the person being dared couldn't ask their darer to perform the task with them, correct?"

Fred's face flushed; she was, indeed, correct. They never established a rule that prevented this sort of thing. She'd gotten him.

"Well, um, I suppose that's true…" he stammered.

"Let's go then!" Hermione declared. "Have to find that unicorn before the end of the day."

Looking more pleased than she had all year, Hermione grabbed Fred's wrist and dragged him towards the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

"Have a good time, " George yelled after them.

_Oh, we'll have a _great _time, _Hermione thought.

"Do you think we could compromise here? How about if you forget about this dare, I'll give you…"

"I don't want anything from you," Hermione interrupted. "All I want is for you to go unicorn hunting in the forest with me, like you dared me to."

She let go of his wrist and faced the entrance to the forest. She had to admit, it didn't look as menacing as it once did when she had to go searching in it during that detention in her first year.

Fred, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"Haven't you been in here hundreds of times before, exploring with your brother?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, but I've never done anything this… intense. I've never gone searching for a unicorn. We might have to go in pretty far."

"Then maybe you should have thought this dare through a bit more."

Fred wanted to get it in her head that he did not expect to be doing _his own_ dare today, but he decided to save his breath. Why waste energy trying to explain something to someone who didn't want to hear it?

Hermione trudged into the forest ahead of him, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was coming. Fred hesitated, but began to follow after her.

After about a half and hour of stepping over roots and dodging falling twigs, they both felt like giving up on the hunt, but they didn't let the other know that.

They were both trying to prove to each other that they could be brave and not chicken out on this dare, just because it was in a dangerous forest.

"So," said Hermione. "Are you regretting giving me such a grueling task? Perhaps you should think how unreasonable your dare is in the future before you make someone do it."

"Alright, I admit this dare is foolish. Now can we just keep looking? It would be nice to get back to the castle before the sun goes down."

"Fine. Let's try this way."

"I'd rather not," Fred said, looking over his shoulder at her as he started to go in the opposite direction. "This way looks more promis-"

His foot suddenly caught on a risen root, which sent him sailing forward onto the ground. He felt a few tiny pricks on his skin, and he knew he landed on some prickly seeds that had fallen from the tree above him. He groaned, not able to move without getting pricked by more seeds.

Hermione rushed over to him, laughing the whole way, but feeling bad for him at the same time.

"Fred!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Just wonderful," he responded. "If only these stupid seeds weren't here."

He got into a kneeling position on the ground and Hermione extended her arms, offering to help him to his feet. He grasped her hands, and she used her whatever strength she had to hoist him up.

"Ooo," Fred moaned. "My leg feels like it's fallen asleep."

"Probably just from the way you hit it against the ground. It'll go away."

After picking all the seeds he could off of his arms, legs, stomach and chest, Fred suggested that they still try and complete the dare.

"If we can't find this unicorn by sundown, why don't we just tell the others that we found one so we can do something else?" Fred suggested.

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "I don't really like to cheat, but this is a good idea. This forest is not someplace I want to visit again tomorrow."

Fred chuckled. "You're really scared of this place, Mione?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Are you aware of all the awful creatures that live here?"

"That's a very good point," Fred smiled at her. "Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt in here. That's why it's good to come here with a companion, just in case you do encounter some creature. I'm actually glad I accompanied you…"

Hermione took in a sharp breath.

_I'm actually glad I accompanied you…_

She knew he probably didn't mean that in a flirtatious way, like he wanted to come into the forest so he could spend time with her as if they were on a date. But his statement filled her stomach with butterflies; a boy had never said something like that to or about her before.

Her thoughts about Fred were interrupted by the loud crack of a heavy tree branch. She felt a slight tremble when the branch crashed to the ground.

Both Hermione and Fred halted, looking all around them to see where the branch had fallen.

"Speaking of scary," Fred commented.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked, a bit panicked.

"Not a clue," said Fred. "Maybe it would be a good idea to just to leave the forest now."

"Good idea. I think we can get out this way…"

A large, irritated-looking creature that greatly resembled a griffin suddenly blocked off their escape path. It stood a few yards in front of them, staring at both of them and making sure they could not get around him.

"It's a hippogriff," Hermione whispered.

"A what?"

"A hippogriff. We must have invaded its area. It looks very upset."

Fred examined the large bird-like creature. "What do you propose we do then?"

"Run."

"But won't it just follow—"

"Run, Fred! Just run!"

Hermione and Fred spun around and began to sprint as fast as they could away from the hippogriff. Unfortunately, Fred was right; it did follow them, and it was catching up fast.

Running was possibly the worst solution to this situation, but now Fred and Hermione were running for their lives.

**Please comment and review! I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
